MLP: HEARTWARMING: A Rainbow dash And Spike Fic
by Salvo1985
Summary: Rainbow dash is a mare with a heart, a heart that broke the moment she saw rarity break spike's, this event upsets her greatly, so she set out to do what a mare was meant to do, warm a broken and cold heart.


HEARTWARMING

A Rainbow dash/Spike Fic

"shit!" she cursed. "i can't believe this shit!" rainbow dash fumed.

"what the FUCK is wrong with her?" she turn to no pony in particular.

she paced back and forth in her room. the outside was dreadfully cold.

tank just sat on her bed, giving her a concern frown. "she did it to him."

she turn to her pet. "she finally did it to him. i saw it. the whole thing."

she paused and stared at the floor. "...you should have seen him. you should have heard him choked" she almost teared up and whipped her eyes quickly, sniffling and sighing with frustration. "she broke his heart. after all these years. i hoped beyond hope. and she still broke him." she swallowed a little of the mucus that collected in her throat. she hated that. she always got bad allergies during the winter season. but more so because she refused to cry. but her heart as strong as it was, what she witness was more than she can handle. "poor spike. we all knew what was going to happen, and none of us said anything. we just stood and watched. waiting for the shit storm to happen." tank nodded slowly, huffing out a sigh. rainbow dash while being brash and tomboyish, still had a heart of a mare. no matter who you were, that feminine characteristic was hardwired into the female DNA. and rainbow dash shut her eyes. and allowed the hot tears to spill. she felt guilt.

guilt because she didn't spoke up. none of them did. she thought though that rarity would have changed her mind, that she would love him. she knew his love for her. and yet still, rarity did the ultimate sin. breaking a young drake's heart. that good, noble, sweet heart. he was just another boy who tried his best to be the best. only to be left broken. she growled deep in her throat. sneering displaying gums and teeth. "SHIT!" she shouted loudly. startling tank. "FUCK!" she shouted again. "FUCK! GODDAMNIT RARITY!" she hollowed. "he didn't deserved that!" in a mist of her rage she sudden twist around and grab the night stand and flipped it. all the contents dropped on the floor, making a mess. the stand toppled on the floor. rainbow breathed heavily. tank hid in his shell. "shit." she cursed. realizing her anger made her make a mess. a mess she wasn't in the mood to clean up. heaving a sigh she sat on the edge of her bed. then slid further. then laid to the side of the bed facing tank. she reached and hugged his shell. he slowly emerged from his hiding place. tears rolled down her cheeks. "he didn't deserve it. i swear..." she swallowed. "if i didn't held myself back, i would've decked her in the face." she stared at the wall. till sleep took over, and uneasy sleep began...

Rainbow dash flew in the next morning. a day off on Wednesday. she decided to see spike.

so she flew to the library. once she reached her destination she knocked on the door rather loudly. shortly after princess twilight sparkle answered. and she did not look happy. "hey." rainbow said. "is spike-" twilight sighed heavily. "not doing well. spike's...been angry..." rainbow tilted her head. "he's...been rather rude since yesterday. he won't tell me why what was bothering him..." dash lowered her head. "rarity finally hurt him twi'" twilight stared. shocked. then lower her head to the ground. eyes narrowed. "Shit." rainbow nodded. twilight sighed heavily once again. "damnit. and i have to go to canderlot." rainbow eyed her. "for how long? and besides, spike's old enough to stay on his own." twilight shook her head. "its not that. its just i worry what he'll do if this worsens. he's dragon for god's sakes!" she eyed the sky blue mare. "what if he becomes so enraged he'll turn into a monster?" "shut up!" rainbow hissed. shocking the lavender mare. "..sorry" rainbow dash whispered. "i'm sorry." twilight shook her head.

"no. no. you're right. i shouldn't say things like that." dash stepped forward. "listen. let me handle this okay? just don't worry, okay?" she eyed her. twilight stared. but then nodded. "alright. i trust you. but how? why? your not much of a mare for delicate comfort" dash puffed her chest and stepped in. "hey. just because i'm not into mussy stuff doesn't mean i'm cold hearted. sides, i saw it happen. i just need to..." twilight nodded. "thank you dash." moments later, twilight came to spike to announce she was leaving for the week. saying she left a list of chores and things he needed to do. and that rainbow was here for a short visit. he just laid on his bed. curled and said nothing. the soft music of Metallica laid below his bed. songs that only fueled his anger.

she left then, and after awhile rainbow dash open the door. and said nothing. she simply walked in, and stopped his tape deck on his radio. "alright sport." she sat on the edge of his bed. sighing. "i know what happen. i saw it." spike's eyes shift to the side, then moved on his back, propping his arms to lift himself up a little, looking at dash.

dash met his eyes. his eyes were blood shot from crying. he gave her the coldest expression. "you gonna rag me about it?" rainbow winch. "spike.." she was hurt. she looked away, to hide the tears that were forming. she didn't know why that hurt. she swallowed. "dude...common" she choked. then cleared her throat and sat straight. spike's expression soften then looked down. he was huffing and puffing as his voice cracked. "i'm sorry." he sat, his knees to his chest as he hugged himself and buried his face on his knees. new tears spilled. the guilt of acting like such an asshole got to him. he was in such great pain. "its not fair." he said, sobbing softly in between. "why do good guys like me always get the short end of everything?" he sniffed loudly. "and yet bad guys always get everything they ever fucking wanted." rainbow turn her head sharply. rarely she ever hear him curse. "maybe i should be a bad guy." he growled loudly. "maybe then i'd get respect." he huffed heavily. breathing hard, his voice full of anger. "thats how the world works. doesn't matter how good you are or how hard you try to be kind, ponies will always treat you like dirt, you have to be bad and aggressive. only mares go for the bad boys."

rainbow stared at him, his eyes slowly came into view. reptilian eyes flashed. his sneer grew into a scowl. "...i hate it. i hate...hate.." he growled out. "I HATE HER!" he clench his claws around himself. "I HATE HER!" he repeated. as if declaring truth. as if convincing himself, a new vow in life. "I HATE RARITY! I HATE HER!" rainbow jerked back, as if his words were hammers. louder and louder. "THAT SELFISH CUNT!" he cried out. "hey. hey common" she reached him, he jerked away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" but she didn't she grab him and hugged him, and held him tightly. the drake jerked and pulled at first. but emotions were high and the feeling of arms holding him, soft warm fur caressing his face. that soothing hoof rubbing his back and spikes. he broke down. and he cried. he cried so very hard as he nuzzled her chest. and he let out a long whimpering 'whhhhhhhy' rainbow shh'd him, and cradled him. as they rocked back and forth. "whhhhy" he repeated. "I've been good to her." he convulsed, hyperventilating, sobbing. "i try to be a good dragon." rainbow nuzzled his spines. "i know" she whispered. "i know. she doesn't deserved you. she'll never know how good she had it. you don't deserve this spike." spike clung to her. clung for dear life and cried. rainbow knew why she felt such loved the not so little guy. she was always been envious of rarity. she knew this deep in her proud heart. no stallion ever gave her the time of day, the irritating fact that rumors of her being a carpet muncher pissed her off.

she pushed those thought away. moments passed and he calmed down. rainbow moved his face away from her chest, and cup his cheek with her hoof. the glassy eyed draco stared at dash. rainbow shed his tears off his eyes. "spike..." she whispered. "let me..." she paused. looking into the eyes of a waiting dragon. "let me make the pain go away." she drew her face near, and she kissed his face, his eyes, his tear stain cheeks. spike was shocked, even more so when he felt her soft lips kissing his so tenderly. so loving, it overwhelmed him. rainbow just didn't give two fucks anymore. her actions were her statement. a statement of declared love for him. he slowly sub-come to the kissing, and gave in, and kissed back, the rather tall teen dragon had his first kiss. and it made him see fireworks. she with drew, and held his cheeks in her hooves. "spike, i...i care about you so fuckin' much" she confessed. "i cared along time ago. but i wanted you to be happy. lord knows i wanted you to be with rarity." she licked his nose. "i was jealous. i'll admit. but..like i said.." spike covered her muzzle. "you had me on caring for me."

rainbow laughed. this felt a chick flick, or a real bad fanfic. "yeah..well.." she pressed her nose against his. "you'll be happy to know, if you date the awesome rainbow fuckin' dash,you'll never have to worry about me cheatin' cause i'm the element of loyalty."

spike blushed. "good to know i have a mare whose loyal. and who appreciates my heart."

rainbow dash sighed and shook her head. "yer such a goof spike, a hopeless romantic goof. but that's what i loved about ya' yer loyal, sweet,romantic, brave, and such a great guy."

she hugged him close. "rarity doesn't know what she's missing." spike said smugly, "fuck her, i have something better. no time left for her, i'm on my way to better things."

rainbow dash smirked wide. "fuck yea you are, stud." spike blushed red, before she topple over him and smothered him with hot kisses, as they lay on his bed. outside, the cold was dreadful, and the first signs of snow was coming in, in time for the heartwarming season.

and that's just it, it was cold outside, but inside the library, a shattered heart, turn cold, was being warmed by a loving heart.

THE END.


End file.
